Deadpool
Deadpool (real name''' Wade Winston Wilson') is a mercenary/anti-hero. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Enhanced Physiology': Most of Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation he was submitted to by the Weapon X program. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverines as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after the Hulk liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. With his healing factor he can survive in the vacuum of space (though he would sometimes wear spacesuits to look cool), survive a nuke blast, and was even said that throwing him in a massive supernova won't kill him. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance': Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. **'Disease Immunity': The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. **'Extended Longevity/Immortality': Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by Thanos, to be unable to die. **'Telepathic Immunity': The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. Mister X was able to read Deadpool's mind, however could not understand the chaos in it. Recently Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under mind control of Shadow King. But it has recently returned. Deadpool can even shrug off the Ghost Rider's penance stare. Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. Because half of his soul is owned by Satana by rules of marriage, no one can touch his soul. Deadpool even remembers Spider-Man unmasking as Peter Parker during the Civil War even though Mephisto erased that event. Peak Human Strength: Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs. but no more than 800 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredom or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Speed: Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable because of his insanity. Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. Skilled Linguist: He is fluent in Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, and many other languages. 4th Wall Awareness: Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional character, he broke the fourth wall even more than Spider-Man. Unpredictability: It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Appearances ''Ultimate Spider-Man Origin Wade Wilson was just some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until Nick Fury recruited Deadpool into his Young Heroes program where he would gain his Healing Factor. There, Deadpool, trained alongside Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. However, he became disillusioned with Fury's goals and wanted to get revenge on the people who tormented him in the past. He left the program to become a freelance hero - or a mercenary to be exact - shortly before Spider-Man was brought in. Deadpool's face can be briefly seen on a Timely Magazine cover page during the battle between Spider-Man (in Wolverine's body) and Sabretooth. Deadpool later appears as a video game character used by Harry to beat Parker who uses his alter-ego character in a video game at Harry's place. Teaming up with Spider-Man Deadpool interrupted Spider-Man's recap of his life, deeming it boring as he dueled against several ninjas. He introduced himself and explained that he was on a mission to find the secret base of Taskmaster. Noticing the swords in his back, he began to stress that they would leave a mark before reminding the audience that he had a healing factor. Talking to Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist, he told the group that Nick Fury's training exercise was worth it and that if they continued to train, they would equate to being half the Latverian army. After he bragged that he had stashed Doctor Doom, Nova questioned him, prompting him to show the team a video. In the video, there was a Doctor Doom hand-puppet that asked why his viewers were laughing and screamed angrily for Deadpool, causing them to laugh. Remembering his past with her, Deadpool gave White Tiger a rose as he told her that he missed her laugh the most as he claimed to have sincerity and asked her if they could be his best friend before smelling Spider-Man, who explained that it had been a ruff day. Agreeing with him, Deadpool showcased a cologne of his before spraying Spider-Man with it, before asking him if he was Nick Fury's newest recruit and getting his name wrong. He told Spider-Man that he was a big fan and that he followed all his flops on Superhero Fails. Deadpool soon accused him of copying his costume and told him that it was nice to see he kept his color scheme and questioned if he was his idol. Though Spider-Man told him that he had never been aware of him and he had designed the costume himself, that did not stop Deadpool from making comparisons between their costumes before retreating to the room's computer, which he explained as being the main reason he was there. The members of the group explained their history with Deadpool, prompting Spider-Man to ask him why he was giving an alumni visit. Deadpool explained that Agent McGuffin swiped encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files on the secret identities of every known hero. After Spider-Man questioned why Nick Fury did not tell them about that, Deadpool grabbed him and claimed tha the rumor was that Nick Fury left the tablet in a hotel bathroom as he started laughing and reasoned with him that the location was why they would want to be discrete. Deadpool lamented that he and Nick Fury did not always see eye-to-eye, before making it somewhat of a gag between him and the others. When Spider-Man was called back to training by Agent Coulson, he offered to tag along with Deadpool to back him up. Thing that he wanted to learn from him, Deadpool literally dragged Spider-Man with him to his personal jet, the same one he had taken from Tony Stark and claimed that he had given it to him. While the two flew, Deadpool explained his origin and after Spider-Man began to question some aspects, Deadpool told him that he was a good listener and that he liked him before suggesting that he ditch Nick Fury and become a freelance superhero. Agent McGuffin sent some of his henchmen to chase the two, with Deadpool concluding that he and Spider-Man must ditch the jet before he blasted the two out. The henchmen speed up and caught the two as they freefell to the ground, being defeated when Deadpool removed their backpacks and threw them at each other. The two were attacked by a missile, both screaming as they prepared to fall before Deadpool used his parachute to save himself. Spider-Man complained to him, stating that he would have been killed had it not been for his own abilities while still believing Deadpool to have had to aid him. Deadpool told him that if he was going to be a freelance hero, then he was going to have to live a little. Using a torch to burn his web parachute and send him falling head first into the ground, Deadpool told him to aim... Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' Background in other media *This is the fourth animated appearance of Deadpool. Previous versions include "X-Men: The Animated Series", "Hulk Vs", and "Marvel Anime: X-Men". *In the comics, it was explained that Deadpool got his healing factor from the Weapon X program, the program that was known for giving Wolverine his adamantium skeleton. *In Deadpool Killustrated comics, Hua Mulan fights Deadpool in the series, but it is not Disney's Mulan which is ironic because Deadpool is now in the Disney franchise. Gallery External Links *Deadpool on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Iconic characters Category:Superheroes Category:Gunmen Category:Nuisances Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutants Category:Bounty hunters Category:Idiots Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Neutral Characters